Phantom Rising: Verdurous Vert
by Fujodanshi-san's Apprentice
Summary: Harry Potter, younger sibling of Jack Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived disappeared at the age of 5. Six years later, a weird child named Phantom Rising caught Jack's attention...


**I so don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

It was a peaceful night. Stars glittered in the sky, Venus shining brightly compared to the rest. Gentle breeze wafted silently between houses, passing by a certain home. It stood out amongst the rest of the others in the neighborhood.

A door was shattered into pieces, scattered around the yard and inside the house. If one looked closely, they could see on unmoving body of a dead nanny, mouth open in horrifying shock and fear.

Voldemort raised his wands above the twin cribs, eyes wandering between the two.

"Avada Keda—"

He was cut off when one of the babies, one with the red hair started crying, waking the other that had black hair. The baby crawled closer to his brother, holding the other protectively. The baby ceased almsot all it's crying. The black-haired baby peeked at the Dark Lord with green eyes. Voldemort gritted his teeth.

"Avada..."

The green-eyed baby's eyes closed.

"...Kedavra!"

Green light enveloped the room, but was soon faded when a stronger white light circled the two babies and pushed back the green light, hitting Voldemort. An unearthly scream echoed on the streets, as Voldemort exploded into ashes. His power exploded, having no place to go to scattered in a string force, scratching the red-haired babies' arm in a long gash from his finger to his shoulder and to the black-haired one, hitting the child's face, entering through his green eyes and marking the skin on his forehead. The child passed out in pain while the other cried.

"Behold," Albus Dumbledore said holding a hand out over the red-haired child. "Jack Potter, the boy who defeated Voldemort!"

Lily Potter gasped and tears sprung from her eyes, both in happiness and fear for her child. James Potter wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder soothingly. Young Jack rolled in his sleep, snuggling to his brother Harry's sleeping form, unknowing of the event that changed their destinies.

Jack looked around the guests' expecting faces. He stood over his chocolate cake with the number 5 candle stuck on top of it. Lily ushered him, "Jack, darling, blow your candle."

"But Harry's not here," Jack said. "He promised me he would blow our candle together. I made him promise, because last year he didn't."

Lily flushed. "Oh, Harry went out a little while ago. He said he wanted to celebrate with his friends..."

Five-year old Harry Potter walked inside a pawnshop, his hand clasped around a pouch of galleons. He wandered to the cashier and tiptoed to look over the counter.

"Excuse me sir?"

An old man (who gave Harry the impression he's decaying in that wooden chair) peered over his newspaper. In a gruff voice, he said, "What do you want boy?"

Harry poured the pouch at the counter, ten golden coins clattering. "I want to exchange that for pounds, sir!"

The old man sighed and folded his newspaper away and examined the coins. "Pure gold. Very rare."

"How much are they worth?" Harry asked.

"Hmm... It seems to be fine gold," he muttered, rubbing his fingers across the coin. "About 620 thousand pounds..."

Harry practically salivated in excitement. "How much loan for me if I give one to you sir?"

The old man squinted at him and took out a calculator and started punching in numbers. He squinted at the calculator and showed it to Harry. Harry counted six digits in the number. That's big! He pushed the rest of the coins to the old man. "I have ten, so if I give all of them to you...?"

The old man grunted and punched in X 10 and showed it to Harry. The boy beamed. "Then it's yours, sir!"

Again, the old man grunted and reached for a pawn ticket and squinted to fill in the numbers and handed it to Harry. The boy gave him a happy smile and skipped out while he took his newspaper again and started reading.

-5 minutes later-

The old man's eyes widened, and he dropped the paper. Fumbling, he put on the eyeglasses hanging from his shirt and put them on, peering at the coins the boy left.

"Bloody fucking hell..."

Harry skipped home with a big smile on his face, the pawn ticket tucked under his shirt. He finally have some muggle money, but he didn't really know how a piece of paper could contain money. He decided he would ask his parents when he gets home...

The five-year-old opened the front door, then was directly faced by two angry parents and a crying twin brother.

"Harry James Potter," his mother seethed. "Where have you been?"

Harry gulped.

KNOCK

Harry didn't stir from his bed. The door creaked open, and Jack peeked in.

"Harry?" he whispered. "Harry, are you awake?" When Harry didn't answer, Jack entered the room and shut the door behind him, before standing over his brother's bed.

"Harry, I'm sorry I got you into trouble. It's just that you promised me we were going to celebrate our birthday together... Harry?" Jack frowned and tried to shake his brother, only for his hand to flatten the bulging blanket.

"H-Harry?"

Harry wandered around the park with nothing to guide him but the light of the moon. He didn't know where to go.

He really felt bad about not celebrating with Jack, but his twin didn't need him; his parents were enough. He already had everything. Why would he need Harry as well? Even Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus liked Jack better. Weren't they enough for him?

The boy came upon a playground. Sighing, he sat on the edge of one of the slides, tucking his knees under his chin. He stayed like that, looking at the moon, slowly falling asleep...

A flash of green stopped Harry's eyes from closing. For some reason he remembered something like that. He looked around curiously, and soon flashes of red and white joined in. There was a scream, and Harry craned his neck to see behind the slide in time to see a man in a black coat fire green light at another.

Harry gasped, and the man tensed, looking at his direction. Harry sat back, flat against the slide, breathing heavily. The man scared him, though he didn't understand what us actually going on.

For a whole minute, there was no sound. A minute is just too long for a five-year-old, and he peeked behind the slide, only to come face to face with a man in a white mask, mere inches apart from each other.

The man smirked viciously. "Found you~"

Harry screamed.

Jack was crying hard all over again, struggling to keep up with his mum and dad. They were running all around, and still, they didn't find Harry.

"Harry! Harry, where are you?! Harry!"

Lily was panic-stricken. She did not know what to do. James was afraid. He cannot lose Harry. He cannot lose his son!

"'arry..." Jack cried, hiccuping continously.

Green eyes opened in confusion. The first thing he saw was a popcorn ceiling, bordered by light blue walls. He sat up, feeling the soft feel of the bed with his fingers. There was a white desk on the corner of the room, beside it is a drawer. A mirror took up the rest of one wall. He looked around curiously.

"You're awake."

The boy flinched, and looked at the man standing in the door, holding a tray with a glass of milk and waffles on the side. He had blonde hair cut short into bristles that almost blended in his pale scalp. He had dark green eyes, few shades darker than the boy's own and had a stitch extending from his right ear to his mouth. His words left a distinct accent that the boy knew he had heard before... But where?

"...who are you?"

The man put the tray on the desk and stood over the boy's bed.

"My name is Caïn Rising. My brother, Célestin, found you near our house."

"..." the boy blinked, then looked up at him.

"Do you know who I am?"

"I'm afraid...we cannot find him anywhere, Muggle or Wizarding world."

Upon hearing Albus Dumbledore's words, Lily fainted from shock, exhaustion and grief.

The two watched closely as Caïn talked to the unfortunate child. The boy was found almost half-dead inside the barrier of their house, probably blasted in by a spell. Thankfully, the boy was uninjured, except for some minor scrapes on his face and arms, which looked like he had been running through a forest.

"Do you know who I am?"

Caïn raised an eyebrow. "Am I supposed to?"

The boy shook his head, then stopped to clutch his head. Caïn bent down in concern. "Is something wrong?"

"My head...hurts..."

"Wait here," Caïn ordered. "I'll go get someone."

The boy didn't hear it, still groaning in pain as his head throbbed mercilessly. He only saw black.

Caïn returned with his mother to see the boy passed out completely on the bed. His mother, a short plump woman of graying hair named Amorette, rushed to the boy's side and encased the boy's temples with her palms. She gasped.

"This boy...!"

A tall young man with wavy blonde hair stuck his head in. "Hey, is the boy alright?"

"Célestin. Where exactly did you find this boy?" Célestin shrugged. "I saw him in the grounds, unconcious."

"This boy had been under multiple Crustacious Curses in a short amount of time, and lastly, obliviated," Amorette said grimly. "He is lucky enough to survive with his mind intact, even though he's now suffering with extreme brain damage."

Caïn grimaced. Célestin gasped. "Who the hell would do that to a child?!"

A head emereged from the mirror, looking at the child, before a whole body followed.

Soft blonde curls framed the boy's baby-faced, and big doe-like olive eyes blinked curiously. Behind him, a girl with slightly longer hair with the sane feature jumped in the room.

"So he's not dangerous~" the boy chuckled.

"Achilles, Aceline, how many times have I told you not to use our emergency exits as spy holes?" Caïn scolded.

"But... Papa~" Aceline, the girl, whined. "That boy's the first one I've seen from outside."

"And we were curious about this... Ugly-haired boy~" Achilles said playfully. His sister punched his arm gently. "It's not all about the looks, you know," she said.

"Go to your rooms," Amorette ordered. Sighing, the twins exited through the door, leaving the rest of the adults.

"Mama, what should we do?" Caïn asked.

"Take him as our own."

The mother and he two sons looked behind them. Standing in the doorway is a tall woman with long, straight hair and dark green eyes. "He can be of use to us. I feel his power, and it is something we can harness. He will be a good addition to our business."

"Médée..." Caïn muttered.

"He is our key to both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds." Célestin's eyes widened in understanding.

"Ooh~ I see what you did there~" He chuckled an nudged the woman. She giggled and nudged back. "I know right?Those magical dicks won't know what hit them!"

Amorette facepalmed.

The boy fidgeted uncertainly in the middle of the magic circle, staring off at the strange symbols and shapes circling the symbol. His "aunt" Ace stared unblinkingly at him, making him uncomfortable. Her twin, his "uncle" 'Chil just smiled at him prettily (though he can't get how a guy could be so pretty).

"Granny" Célestin flipped through a decaying book wordlessly, which was a little unusual because since he woke up, the young man (who was 23) wouldn't shut up.

His "Gramp" Caïn was just standing there, looking bored beside his children, the twins. Amorette and Médée, Caïn's wife drew the circle. Once it was finished, the two muttered in French as they ushered the family present to gather equally around the boy.

"Are you sure about this, Harry?" Médée asked. "It's not too late to turn back, you know."

The black-haired boy shook his head. "I'm ready for this, Gran Méd."

"Okay then," Caïn cracked his knuckles together.

"Let's get it over with, shall we?"

Omake:

4 years later

The blonde-haired girl peeked out of her window excitedly. Flashing lights and neon colors bursting from the ground below the plane excited her, annoying her aunt and uncle (who were really just his cousins...but it's fine because they're 10 years older)

Las Vegas sparkled prettily in her emerald-colored irises while she grinned even further. Her uncle smiled softly, though rather, smirked to his twin and nudged the girl's elbow.

"Yep pops?" SMACK

"Owwie~" the girl whined.

"Don't call me that!" her uncle pouted. "Anyway, before we go out to explore this city, I have to give you the talk first. As you know, We'll probably going in strip clubs and such, so you'll have to know what people needs to know when they enter the clubs—"

"Achilles!" The girl's aunt scolded. "You are NOT bringing Phantom anywhere near any strip clubs or whatever!"

"Either way I'll probably bring some porn hom—"

"Do that and I'll kill you-"

"What's porn?"

"You don't need to know, Phantom. Ask that again and I'll throw you outta the plane."

"My dear Phanty~" ("Don't call him that!" his twin hissed) "Porn is a magazine for adults. They usually feature—"

Phantom, the girl, watched in confusion as her aunt started strangling her uncle. It was funny to watch though. Anyways, she looked back out the window as the airport drew nearer.

She can't wait to party!

* * *

**Please R&R~!**


End file.
